Troll Stronghold (location)
Death Plateau |west=Mountain Camp }} The Troll Stronghold is a stronghold of mountain trolls. Notable trolls include Burntmeat, My Arm, and Ug from various quests involving trolls. The stronghold itself is underground in a mountain. It is spread across three levels, with the top two levels having some windows carved out rock, looking out the mountain. The stronghold contains the Troll Stronghold storeroom, which contains the trolls' hoard of the rare herb, Goutweed. The storeroom is like an activity, in which players can obtain the herbs. Many of the trolls in the stronghold are aggressive. Quest-related trolls as well as troll cooks are not aggressive. The troll guards in the storeroom will not fight players but will hit (once) and expel any they catch in the storeroom. There is an Herb farming plot which cannot become diseased on the stronghold's roof for player use upon completing the quest My Arm's Big Adventure. Location and entrances Players coming west from the Trollheim area can use the eastern entrance, which enters the stronghold on its upper level. Players can get to Trollheim by using the Trollheim Teleport or by walking there from Burthorpe (Climbing boots are required). Players using the mountain passage between Burthorpe and the Fremennik Province (climbing boots are required) can use the southern entrance, which enters the stronghold on its lower level. Layout The Troll Stronghold is split into three separate floors excluding the roof. The Highest floor is the main entrance hub to the rest of the Stronghold and is guarded by many Mountain Trolls and the Fearsome Troll Generals. The Upper floor has a ladder leading to the rooftop and two sets of stairs leading downstairs. The Middle floor contains the dreaded kitchen as well as the living quarters for the majority of the trolls. The kitchen is where many humans and goats alike have met their ends by being stewed alive. The Living quarters contains the majority of the living spaces for the other trolls. The Lowest floor contains the prison and the storeroom. The prison is where the unfortunate prisoners are stored before being cooked and tortured. The Storeroom is where the prised ingredient for troll cooking is kept; Goutweed. Map of the stronghold Upper level :1 - Eastern entrance, from Trollheim. :2 - Ladder to mountaintop :3 - Northern stairs down to middle level :4 - Southern stairs down to middle level :A - Mountain Trolls, levels 69 and 71 :B - Troll General, level 171 Middle level :3 - Northern stairs up to upper level :4 - Southern stairs up to upper level :5 - Stairs down to lower level, prison area :6 - Stairs down to lower level, kitchen storeroom area :A - Mountain Trolls, levels 69 and 71 :C - Ug; starting point of the Troll Romance quest :D - Aga and Arrg :E - Troll kitchen, with troll cooks, Burntmeat, kitchen drawers, and other kitchen items. Burntmeat is the starting point for the My Arm's Big Adventure quest. :F - Pen, with mountain goats and hay bales Lower level :5 - Stairs up to middle level :6 - Stairs up to middle level, kitchen area :7 - Southern entrance :G - Berry and Twig, level 71 troll prison guards :H - Eadgar, human prisoner :J - Godric, human prisoner :K - Troll Stronghold storeroom Mountaintop After My Arm's Big Adventure, the mountaintop (also known as the Troll Stronghold 'roof') is where the player can use a disease-free Herb patch for Farming. A vacationing Tool leprechaun and My Arm are here. Personalities * Ug * Twig * Berry * Aga * Arrg * Burntmeat * My Arm * Eadgar * Godric * Adventurer (During My Arm's Big Adventure.) Monsters * Mountain troll (levels 69, 71) * Troll general (level 171) Other * Troll cook (in kitchen) * Troll guard (in storeroom) Quests * Troll Stronghold * Troll Romance * My Arm's Big Adventure * Eadgar's Ruse Trivia * After the graphical update on 15 March 2011 that reworked the appearances of trolls and the landscape of Trollheim, the main entrance to the Troll Stronghold was moved, and it is now entered northwards through a cave. However, the other side of the entrance still leads east, as the old entrance led to the west. nl:Troll Stronghold (area) Category:Locations Category:Quest Locations